The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device comprising a matrix of pixels arranged in rows and columns, a group of row electrodes and a group of column electrodes for driving the pixels, each pixel comprising a display element defined by picture electrodes, which element comprises a layer of liquid crystal material between the picture electrodes and is connected to a row or column electrode via a switching element.
In this application, a switching element is understood to mean both a two-pole and a three-pole switching element. Examples of two-pole switching elements are nonlinear switching elements such MIMs, diodes or varistors, but linear switching elements are not excluded. Examples of three-pole switching elements are TFTs.
Said display devices are used, for example in television applications and datagraphic display devices.
Display devices of the type described in the opening paragraph are generally known. A display device using two-pole switching elements (MIMs) is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,325. This Patent describes such a device with drive means which are adapted in such a way that a uniform image is obtained.
Notably if a twisted-nematic liquid crystalline material is used and a MIM (metal-isolator-metal) is chosen for the switching element, the burn-in phenomenon occurs (image retention). Dark characters against a light background, e.g. in datagraphic applications, then remain visible after selection of the characters.